


All in Together [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: We're just having a good time here at breakfast.





	All in Together [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vidukon 2018. Thanks to cosmic_llin and walkthegale for watching various drafts and saying helpful and encouraging things, silly_cleo for sharing the clipping, and odessie for introducing me to the song via the medium of her [amazing Great British Bake Off vid](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/39749.html). <3

**Music:** Professor Elemental feat. Nick Maxwell  
**Content notes:** None  
**Download:** [Zip file including subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ntqkdbxukblkzbi/All%20In%20Together.zip) (3:13 minutes, 120MB) (Mediafire has been capricious recently, lmk if the link doesn't work and I'll find an alternative.)

 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](https://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/356848.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/Qa6ZVuw9xi0) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/175017950983/all-in-together-music-by-professor-elemental)

(password: natural20)


End file.
